Twitterpated
by InuXKags
Summary: One-shot. "You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head's in a whirl! And then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!"


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bambi.**

**Author's Note: This idea was in my head for a while. I haven't ever written a one-shot before, and I am proud to say that I finally kind-of-sort-of have! Woohoo! A few warnings, though.**

**1. Some cuss words (since we all know how much of a pottymouth Inuyasha is)**

**2. So cheesy that you'll want to make a grilled cheese sandwich after you read it.**

**Okay, moving on. By the way, before you start reading, I really love the movie, **_**Bambi**_**. I'm not hating on the movie; I'm just writing it the way I imagine Inuyasha would react to it if he saw **_**Bambi**_**. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Twitterpated**

**Inuyasha POV**

"Why the hell are we watching this crap?" I asked without even attempting to disguise the aggravation in my tone.

Kagome elbowed me in the ribs. I winced a little, but there was no way I'd let her see my temporary pain. "Shut up," she hissed before nodding her head towards her younger sister. "It's for Rin's sake."

I rolled my eyes. The things we adults do for little kids. I swear, it makes me want to slit my own wrists. Yes, it's _that_ frustrating to me. I didn't have any younger siblings—thank God—but I am unfortunately "blessed" with an older ass of a brother. Sesshoumaru…well, he's another story. Right now, I was determined to get that freaking deer, Dandy or whatever his name is, off the TV screen and replacing that Disney movie with a horror film of some sort. That is, assuming Kagome had any scary movies stowed away in the back of her cabinet of DVD's.

Lying on a pile of cushions in front of the television on the floor was Rin, wrapped up in a blanket even though it wasn't really that cold. Her doe brown eyes were glued to the TV screen. What was it about talking animals in movies that made children become so mesmerized that they're practically drooling? Suddenly, Rin sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "Kagome?" she said.

"Mm?" Kagome lifted her head from the couch's armrest.

"I'm going to make more popcorn, okay?"

"All right. Remember to leave it in the microwave for two minutes and forty seconds, okay?"

"Got it." Then, Rin scurried into the kitchen to prepare her buttery snack.

I stretched my legs out over Kagome's lap. We were both curled up on the couch, on opposite ends. Our legs constantly bumped into each other's, but we didn't care. After all, Kagome and I have been the best of friends since the second grade. And now, here we are, seniors and almost legally adults…watching fucking _Bambi_…

"Turn this gay shit _off_!" I groaned at the ceiling.

Kagome sighed from her end of the sofa. She shifted under her thick wool blanket. "Shut up, Inuyasha," she whined. It sounded like she wanted to sleep, but my protesting wasn't letting her. Oh well. She forced me to watch this crap with her, so she deserves to listen to my complaints.

I scoffed. "You know, if I'd have known what movie we were watching, I _never_ would've came over." I moved my legs a little.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, your feet are _cold_!"

"Sorry."

She sighed again. And then, she picked up one of the couch cushions that had fallen onto the floor and chucked it at my side.

I stared at the pillow before shifting my puzzled gaze back up to her. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "Revenge for your cold feet."

I snorted and she smiled. Then, she rested her head on an arm, watching the movie for a while. From the kitchen, I could hear Rin unwrapping a bag of popcorn kernels and shoving it into the microwave.

Kagome turned over so that she was facing the backrest of the couch. Seconds later, she huffed and turned over again. She sighed quietly, then propped herself up on an elbow. "I can't sleep," she pouted. Kagome glanced over at me, giving me that pleading look I knew so well.

I rolled my eyes before spreading open my arms. "Come here," I said.

She grinned and crawled over to me, curling up against my chest. Her body warmth nearly scorched the flesh of my torso through my T-shirt, but I was so acquainted with this feeling that it no longer affected me like it used to. As usual, Kagome's scent was strong, permeating from her porcelain skin and overflowing raven hair—cherry blossoms. She got this body mist from Bath & Body Works. It smelled really nice, unlike that crappy perfume Kagura wore at school.

Without thinking, I began rubbing small circles into Kagome's back as my gaze shifted from her long black hair to the television screen. I really had no choice but to listen to the movie.

"_Well! What's the matter with them?" _the gay skunk, Flower, asked as he watched two bluebirds swirling around in the air.

"_Why are they acting that way?" _asked the rabbit—Humper or something like that.

"Those damned birds are horny, that's why!" I yelled at the screen. This childish movie was really starting to get on my nerves. It was almost as worse as watching _Dora The Explorer_ with my little brother Shippo screaming out the wrong answers. Almost.

Kagome stirred in her sleep at my loud comment. "Shut up," she mumbled, her sleepy voice slurred. I wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or if she was still half-awake and telling me to stop commenting.

The creepy, bug-eyed owl chuckled a little. "_Why, don't you know? They're twitterpated."_

The other three animals looked at each other and, in unison, repeated, "_Twitterpated?"_

I scrunched up my dark eyebrows. "What…the…fuck?" This movie was stupid. Childish. Naïve. It made me want to punch the TV screen and jump off a building.

"_Yes. Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the springtime," _said the owl. He hopped off the branch he was perched on and began walking around in circles as he continued, "_For example: You're walking along, minding your own business. You're looking neither to the left, nor to the right, when all of a sudden…you run smack into a pretty face. WOO-HOO!" _I recoiled. Okay, I'll admit, that scared me. I unconsciously hugged Kagome closer to me as I listened. "_You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head's in a whirl! And then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!"_

HIS HEAD? WHERE DID IT—Okay, never mind. This damned film is so freaking bizarre. What was worse was that I was actually getting into it. Ugh. Somebody punch me, please.

"_Gosh that's awful," _commented the rabbit in a whisper.

"_Gee whiz." _Of course, the gay skunk says that.

"_Terrible!" _Bambi agreed, grimacing.

Then the owl spoke again. This time, though, he was covering his face with his wings. Damn, this movie is scarier than _Friday the 13__th_and _Chucky_ combined! "_And that ain't all. It could happen to anyone, so you'd better be careful. It could happen to you, and you, and…!" _The skunk shyly pointed to himself, smiling innocently. The bug-eyed owl frowned_. "Yes, it could even happen to you!"_

"_Well, it's not gonna happen to me." _In your dreams, Humper.

"_Me neither." _Uh huh, riiiight.

"_Me neither." _You're the first one to fall in love, Flower!

As soon as Rin returned with a big, blue, glass bowl of freshly popped popcorn and two bottles of soda, I pretended that I wasn't watching the movie at all. In the background, though, I could hear the peaceful instrumental music from the film playing as Bambi, Humper, and Mr. Gay Skunk strolled along through the forest.

"Do you want some?" Rin asked, extending her arm to offer me some popcorn. I just shook my head. She gave me a smile, then plopped down in her mound of fluffy pillows. Some bits of popped corn fell out of the bowl onto the carpet. And then, I was forced to watch over a half-hour of predictable Disney film until the ending credits finally began playing.

Exhausted, Rin extended her sore limbs. Then, she stood up to switch on the lights. Before she flipped the switch, I covered Kagome's eyes out of courtesy for my sleeping best friend. The bright light blinded me, giving me a temporary headache. I made a disgusted noise, and shielded my own eyes with my free hand.

"What did you think of the movie, Inuyasha?" Rin asked. She smiled widely at me.

Looking at that adorable grin, I felt horrible for hating the movie. I couldn't lie to sweet little Rin...oh well. I'll lie anyway. I shrugged. "Eh, it was all right."

"I liked the part where Bambi and Faline fell in love," Rin gushed.

I nodded, pretending to agree. It took everything I got to tell Rin that the two deer were actually just _in the mood_ because it was spring at the time. In other words, they were horny. Of course, you couldn't exactly just tell an eight-year-old that. Otherwise, she'd be traumatized; she would never be able to look at a deer the same ever again.

After bidding Rin a good night, I carried Kagome upstairs to her bedroom. Lemme tell ya, when Kagome's asleep, she's practically a dead body. She doesn't move except for when she breathes. Actually, she's always been like that, but I still can't get used to her soundless slumber. Whenever I carried her around while she was sleeping motionlessly, I always felt like a murderer trying to find a place to hide a body.

Well, anyways, I managed to get to her room without waking her up. I peeled back her two blankets, lay her down, and then tucked her in. I made sure she was completely covered up before I left.

I was just about to turn to open her window when something made me just stand there and stare at her for a few seconds.

I'll admit this: Kagome was beautiful. Any guy with eyes could see that. She had flawless porcelain skin, that body that made all girls glare at her with envy when she wasn't looking, the long black hair that makes you want to entangle your hands in it, the warm chocolate brown eyes…

I shook my head violently. "Pah!" I muttered. "Twitterpated, my ass."

* * *

"Had fun watching _Bambi _last night, Inuyasha?" Miroku teased.

"Psh, yeah right! Watching that movie was a nightmare!"

He chuckled. "What, you don't like Disney classics anymore?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Not really."

"That's too bad."

"Why?"

He shrugged, tilting his head back to let his face bask in the warmth of the sunlight. We were walking to school together, as usual. It was a bright day with clear blue skies—the complete opposite of what the damned weatherman predicted. He said there was going to be a thunderstorm…dumb ass. That's why I never watch the weather channel; aside from being a big fat liar, everything about the weatherman just pissed me off. His voice, his clothes, his hair, _his face_…ugh. I still don't understand why some girls at school think he's sexy.

"Ready for the prom tomorrow?" Miroku broke off my train of thoughts. He looked over at me, anticipating my response.

I folded my arms behind my head as I walked. "Ready as I'll ever be," I muttered halfheartedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at him without moving my head. "I'm not exactly the dancing type of guy, Miroku."

"Aw, come on! What's the point of going to a dance if you're not even going to dance?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. The only reason I'm going is because Kagome asked me to go."

"With her?"

"Just as friends."

"_Just_ as friends?"

"Duh."

"Mm…I see." He heaved a sigh.

I let my arms fall to my sides. "What the hell does that mean? What'd you sigh for?"

"Huh?" Miroku was trying to look innocent, but I had a feeling I already knew what was on the idiot's mind. "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about!" he said, laughing uneasily.

I was about to retort when I heard someone shout, "Hey, mutt!" I clenched my hands at my sides, grinding my teeth together.

"Oh, hey, Kouga," Miroku greeted as the damned wolf I called an acquaintance ran up between us. "Sup?"

Kouga shrugged. "Eh, not much." Then he turned and punched me in the arm, expecting an angry reaction. I didn't give him one, though. Not on the outside, at least. "Hey, mutt, I heard you had a blast last night. Watching _Bambi _with a beautiful girl and her little sister!" He and Miroku burst out laughing. I should remember to punch Miroku for standing up for me like that.

I accelerated my pace so that I could walk ahead of the snickering morons I surprisingly called my "friends." I glanced up at the houses I passed by, noting the assorted colors of the paint; unadorned whites, apple greens, lemon yellows, nut browns, cinnamon browns…Eventually, my golden gaze settled on a long flight of stone steps. Those were the stairs that led up to the Higurashi shrine, where Kagome lived with her grandpa, her mom, Rin, and Rin's twin brother Souta.

"See? Look at him—he is _dying_ to watch _Bambi_ again."

"Shut up, Kouga!"

More laughter erupted from the two guys behind me. I fought the urge to just whip around and beat the living shit out of them.

"Good morning!" someone called.

I looked up and saw Kagome waving, wearing her school uniform and holding her book bag.

"'Morning, Kagome!" Miroku shouted back. He was now standing beside me, waving up at her.

"Looking lovely this morning, Kagome!" Kouga yelled. He was the type of guy who knew how to flatter any girl. He always told me that girls loved it when you showered them with compliments, especially about their beauty. Kagome, unfortunately, was one of those girls that adored being flattered, even if it was from a scrawny flirt like Kouga.

Kagome grinned as she trotted down the stone steps. When she finally made it to the bottom, she skipped up to us, her long raven waves of hair flowing behind her. "What's up?" she asked. Her cheeks were rosy pink from smiling so much.

"Well." Kouga clamped a hand down on my shoulder. "We were actually just making fun of Inuyasha here about his new favorite movie."

Kagome raised a thin brow. "Is that so?"

"Yup!" Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders as we all continued to walk to school. "You should know. You two and Rin watched it last night."

"Actually," Kagome confessed, "I fell asleep halfway through it."

"You hear that, mutt?" Kouga said, smirking. "Kagome thinks your favorite movie is boring!" He and Miroku laughed together.

Kagome giggled for a fraction of a second before elbowing both guys in the guts, cutting short their guffaws. "You two need to quit being mean. Inuyasha was doing me a favor. I didn't want to watch that movie alone, so I asked him to watch it with me and Rin." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

* * *

"Thanks for this morning," I said as Kagome and I reached her locker.

"No problem," Kagome said, smiling broadly at me. She twisted the dial, putting in her combination. Once she popped open the locker door, we started pulling off our jackets. We shared her locker, even though it was against the school rules. I was too lazy to go to mine on the fifth floor, and she was too much of a pushover to tell me to buzz off. So, here we are, sharing a locker like the close friends we were. She hung her black jacket neatly on one of the three hooks inside the locker. I just tossed mine onto the little metal floor. She frowned at me. "Seriously, Inuyasha?" She bent down, grabbed my coat, and hung it on a hook.

"Why are you such a neat freak?" I asked. I reached over her head to shut the locker door.

"Because it's good to be organized." We began walking to her first period class. I usually walked her to class; it was a habit.

"Well, anyway…" Kagome looked up at me and smiled, displaying her white teeth. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Ugh," I groaned.

She blinked. "What?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I asked you to…?"

"But I don't want to go!"

"I don't want to go alone!"

I sighed, running a hand through my silver bangs. "I'm not really excited," I responded to her question. "How about you?"

She started bouncing a little bit. "I'm pretty excited actually," she said. She leaned against me, grabbing my arm. "I'm also excited to see you attempt to slow dance!" She laughed.

I smiled and shook my head. "What, you think _you_ can dance?" I teased.

She smirked. "Duh. I can dance way better than you."

"I doubt that. Even an old lady with a broken hip can dance better than you."

"Oh yeah? _Buyo_ can dance better than you!"

"Ouch." I mockingly put a hand over my heart. "That one actually hurt."

We stared at each other for exactly two seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You're such a weirdo," Kagome said, lightheartedly punching my arm.

"You're such a bully," I countered.

"Wimp."

"Meany."

"Miny."

"Moe."

We laughed again. That's when I realized we had already reached our destination; Room 226, Kagome's first class of the day.

"It sucks you're not in my first-hour," Kagome said, beaming up at me.

"No thanks, Kagome," I said, holding back a laugh, "but I'm not _that_ smart. I mean, seriously? _AP Chemistry_?"

She laughed. "You know I was joking."

The warning bell rang clearly throughout the hallways.

"I gotta get going," I said, turning.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, grabbing my sleeve.

"What?"

She pouted. "Where's my hug?"

"Are you serious?"

"Damn it, Inuyasha, I want a hug!"

We both laughed, but I reached forward and gave her a bear hug.

"Don't even think about it," I muttered into her ear.

She feigned innocence as she tried to hide the 'Kick Me' sign behind her back.

* * *

"Wow, today went by fast," I said. Kagome and I were back at her locker.

"Maybe 'cause it was a half day," Kagome said, pulling open the slender metal door.

"Hey, I don't need your smart-ass comments."

Kagome smirked up at me as she tossed my jacket into my hands.

"Hi, Kagome! Hey, Inuyasha!" a girl called. Kagome and I looked up to see Kikyou bounding up to us.

"Hey, Kick-Yo-Butt," I teased.

She laughed at the nickname, then squealed girlishly. "Guess what?" she said, mostly to Kagome. Oh boy, I sensed girly talk. "Bankotsu said yes!"

"No way!" Kagome cried. The two girls clasped hands and did a happy dance.

"Um…?" I said.

Kikyou looked over at me, as if she'd just realized I was standing there. "Oh, I asked this guy to go with me. And he said yes!" Her pale hands flew up to her mouth to fruitlessly suppress the girly squeal.

I raised a brow. "Today?" She nodded. I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, isn't that a little bit of a short notice?"

Kikyou shrugged. "Oh well. He seemed pretty eager when he said yes."

"That's probably because he likes you," I mumbled.

"He what?" she gasped.

"Oops." I mockingly put a hand over my lips, widening amber eyes. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted, slapping my arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "Look, I have to go talk to one of my teachers," I said, rotating my body. Over my shoulder, "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Remember," Kagome spoke up. "Be ready at 7:20. That's when the limo's going to pick you up."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," I said, waving a hand.

"See you later!" Kagome called.

"Bye!" Kikyou said.

* * *

I left the classroom at 11:30. I had to talk to my math teacher about extra credit and possible tutoring. My grade had dropped immensely after a chapter test, so I was desperate to get it back up to at least a B minus. I was now leafing through a small stack of review worksheets that the teacher gave me. I was given a second chance; my math teacher told me that I could take a redo of the chapter test on Monday. But first, I needed to review the chapter since I totally forgot what it was about. Something about parametric equations...?

I was about to round a corner when I heard two familiar voices.

"So, Ayame…?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Kouga? What was the mutt doing here? I tiptoed to the corner where the wolf's voice was coming from. When I peered around it, I saw the scrawny wolf with his back to me. He was fidgeting and shuffling his feet in a nervous manner. One of Kagome's friends, a female wolf demon named Ayame, was standing a few feet in front of him, clutching two thick textbooks and looking at Kouga with wide emerald eyes. She clearly had no idea what the idiot was going to ask her.

"Will you…?" Kouga hesitated. He cleared his throat and fixed the collar of his uniform. "I, uh…Would you…? Um…A-Ayame, I…Uh…"

Ayame cocked her head to the side. She lifted a hand to tuck a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. She was waiting patiently for the scrawny wolf to say what he had to say.

"Ayame, I wanted to…I-I mean, I…Um…"

I rolled my eyes. And I thought the wolf had guts! Apparently, he doesn't have enough to ask his crush to the prom.

"Ayame, will you…please…go to…? Uh…" Kouga bowed his head. "Will you go to the prom with me, Ayame?" he blurted out in one breath.

Ayame raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled gently. "Sure," she said.

"Huh?" Kouga lifted his head and stared at the petite wolf demon. "Y-You'll go with me?" he asked stupidly.

Her smile widened as she shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

I rolled my amber eyes and turned to walk the other way. Even though Kouga pissed me off a lot, I decided to respect him for now. I mean, come on, interrupting a rather romantic moment? That's low. Besides, this sappy stuff made me want to barf into my backpack.

I was about to round a corner when I heard yet another male voice. I paused, then peeked around the corner to see who the next victim of romance was. Akitoki Hojo. Oh boy. In front of him was another one of Kagome's friends, Ayumi. She had thick, curly, brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like your typical girl next door. Boy next door and girl next door. They'd make a good match, no?

"Ayumi," Hojo said in a determined tone, "I have liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you on the first day of the eighth grade. For the past four years, I have liked you. I always wanted to go up to you and ask you on a date, but I was too shy. I felt weak at the knees just looking into your beautiful brown eyes—"

I suppressed a gagging noise. Hojo, you're asking a girl to prom, not proposing to her! Idiot.

I left the corridor before I really did puke. I passed another corner when I heard yet another hushed male voice. Ugh. Why are all these losers asking girls to prom on _the actual day _of the prom? Jeez, I'd better get out of here before I hurled from all this gushy romantic shit. Unlike other weekdays, I actually _enjoyed_ my school lunch, and I'd rather not see it a second time, thank you very much.

"Kagura, I—"

What the hell? Sesshoumaru?

I whizzed down the hallway to where I heard Sesshoumaru's voice. He was going to ask Kagura? _Kagura Saimyosho_? What? Was he drunk? He must've be drunk. He was definitely drunk. He was most certainly—

"Kagura, will you go to the prom with me?" he asked. Okay, maybe he wasn't drunk. A drunk person usually slurred their words, but he didn't stutter. In fact, of the handful of other dudes that have asked girls to be their dates to the prom, Sesshoumaru was the first guy I'd heard that didn't stutter. I mentally applauded him for that.

"It's a little…sudden, don't you think?" Kagura teased. Maybe it's just me, but I think Kagura sounds like she's constantly trying to seduce people with her voice. It's kind of creepy.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"Actually, I do want to go with you. But…"

"But?"

"I have a ride—"

"In the limo with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and my stupid brother?"

"Yeah."

Stupid brother? I clenched my fists at my side. That damned asshole! How _dare_ he!

"Well, I'll see you tonight, then," Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait!" Kagura called, "You're going to ride the limo with me?"

"Yes." He paused. "And Inuyasha? I know you're there. You know, it's very rude to eavesdrop."

I gritted my teeth. "So, you think I'm stupid, eh?"

* * *

"Oh, my little men are all grown up!"

"_Mooooom_!" Sesshoumaru and I whined in unison.

Mom was going mad. She was becoming that stereotypical motherly figure on prom night, taking one too many pictures of her sons in formal attire with her digital camera. I didn't mind if she took pictures when I was wearing the tux, but she crossed the line when she barged into my bedroom with a video camera while I was half-naked. Jeez…mothers these days! I swear, they are strange people.

"You boys look so grown up!" Mom cooed, clicking away on her camera. It seemed like each intense white flash of the camera was getting brighter than the previous one. "And you both have dates!" she continued.

"Mom," I said as calmly as I could, "I'm just going with Kagome as a friend."

Mom grinned widely. "Oh, that's what they always say!" She took another picture, making me blink and rub my eyes with the back of a hand. "Just you wait, Inuyasha! You and Kagome will be standing alone under the moonlight, you'll gaze into each other's eyes, and then you'll slowly lean in closer and closer until—"

"_Mooooooom_!"

"Until you smooch!"

"And commence the disgusting makeout session," Sesshoumaru bluntly added.

"That's right, Sesshoumaru!" Mom said, laughing at my blushing face. "But don't forget about you and Kagura!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "How did you know who my date was?" He automatically glared at me.

"What?" I yelled. "You think _I'd_ tell Mom?"

"Actually," Mom said, "Kagura told Kanna, who told Ayame, who told Sango, who told Kagome, who told Rin, who told Kaori, who told me."

I should've known news would eventually travel into the Higurashi household. Kagome's mom, unfortunately, was a big gossip, especially when my mom was around. Personally, I think that all moms have some sort of secret organization where their main objective was to torment their teenaged children. But that's just my opinion.

The doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru and I ran out of the living room to answer the door, but Mom chased after us, still taking pictures.

Miroku was standing at the door, blinking. Before he could open his mouth, Mom shouldered her way between Sesshoumaru and me. She gasped, grinning broadly.

"Oh, Miroku, you look so handsome!" Miroku was Mom's next victim. He shielded his eyes from the blinding white flash of the camera.

"G-Good evening, Izayoi," Miroku stuttered, uneasily smiling at her from under his arm. "We'll be leaving now."

Sesshoumaru and I hurried after Miroku, but Mom continued taking pictures of our retreating forms. What a nice picture to put in the photo album—three butts escaping into the night.

"Remember, boys," she called after us, "be home before midnight!"

"Yes, Mother!" Sesshoumaru and I called back.

"And don't get anyone pregnant!"

"Yes, Mother!"

As soon as Miroku and I slid into the backseat of the limo, I turned to him and said, "I cannot thank you enough."

He chuckled. "What are friends for?" Then, he surveyed the small group. So far, aside from Miroku and me, there were Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Souta, and Sango.

"Souta?" I wrinkled my brows at Kagome's younger brother. "What are you doing here, squirt?"

He grinned at me. "I got ready at Kohaku's place."

"Oh." I nodded. Then my eyes fell on the only female in the limo. Sango wore a really pretty dress. It was a strapless ball gown with bead designs on the bodice. The soft-looking fabric was the color of a pink rose. It flattered Sango's complexion perfectly.

"Nice dress," I complimented.

Sango looked up from her lap and smiled at me. "You, too," she joked. Everyone, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, laughed.

"You've been hanging out with Kagome way too much," I said.

She giggled. "Sorry. Once you hang out with her, you know…" She trailed off. I knew what she meant. Once you befriended Kagome Higurashi, you ended up having the same sense of humor. Which included teasing me. Sango was Kagome's best girl friend, so she was bound to bully me eventually.

"So!" Miroku said, clapping his hands together. "Where to?"

"Kagura's house," Sesshoumaru answered immediately.

Miroku raised his brows. "Oh," he said. "Okay."

It didn't take long until we reached Sesshoumaru's date's house…or mansion. The girl practically lived in a freaking castle! Sesshoumaru appeared unfazed by the size of the house. He just wordlessly opened the car door, shut it behind him, and strolled up the paved sidewalk that cut through the front lawn.

Let me be honest, the only thing I found interesting at dances or proms were the outfits. Especially the girls'. I don't mean that in a perverted way; what I mean is that guys usually just wear the traditional tuxedo, but girls, on the other hand, have a variety of things to wear for such formal events. They could wear a dress with a big skirt, or a form-fitting one, or they could even wear a top with a miniskirt. There was so many possibilities, and I couldn't help but be observant.

Kagura eventually emerged in the doorway. I looked at her dress. Kagome told me about this certain style. Kagura was wearing an Empire gown, a dress with a high waist from which the skirt hung straight and loose. It had a low-cut neckline, and it was the color of amethyst.

Not to sound gay or anything, but I think Sango's dress is prettier. It looked more feminine.

This started making me wonder what Kagome's dress was going to look like. She never actually showed it to me. Heck, she never even _mentioned_ it. No, wait, she did once. She told me she bought it three months before, and that it was gorgeous, but that was about it. All I knew about her dress was that it was "gorgeous." Then again, Kagome and I liked similar things, so maybe it _was_ going to be pretty…

"Hey, Miroku?" Souta said, snapping me out of my reverie.

Miroku lifted his head from his hand. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to Hitomi's house next?"

Miroku nodded and told the driver.

Hitomi was a female friend of Kohaku's. She was also Rin's classmate in homeroom. Souta had asked her to go to the prom with him, and she agreed. So yeah. That's all you really need to know about Hitomi.

I was still wondering what Kagome's dress looked like during the drive to Hitomi's house. I guess I was going to find out in about thirty minutes...

* * *

We had picked up everybody, except for Rin and Kagome. This was the order of whom we'd picked up after Hitomi: Kouga, Ayame, Bankotsu, Kikyou, Hojo, and Ayumi. And, of course, I looked at every girl's dress. I seriously think they all coordinated their dresses so that they looked like a human rainbow. You'll understand once I describe their apparel.

Okay, so Hitomi wore canary yellow sundress that reached her knees. It was cute and simple, which was to be expected of little Hitomi. Ayame wore an A-line gown that was off the shoulders. It was a glittery hue of aquamarine. Kikyou wore a strapless cherry red dress. The skirt overlapped a few times. It looked fairly interesting compared to Kikyou's usual jeans-and-a-T-shirt outfit at school. And last but not least, Ayumi wore a navy blue knee-length dress.

Anyways. So yeah. Do you see the dresses' similarities to a rainbow? Kikyou wore red, Hitomi wore yellow, Ayame wore a mixture of both green and blue, Kagura wore a deep purple, Ayumi wore dark blue, and Sango wore pink. I knew for sure that since Rin's favorite color was orange, she was most likely going to wear an orange dress. But Kagome…? I had no idea what color Kagome's dress was going to be. She didn't tell me, so I picked the classic black tie with my tux. Hopefully, she doesn't scold me for ruining her prom night. Plus, I was crossing my fingers, hoping that Kagome's prom dress wasn't black. The last thing I needed was to gape at the gothic version of my BFF all night.

"Well, here we are!" Miroku announced. He smiled at me encouragingly.

I knew that look. It was meant to wish me luck. We were at the last house, the Higurashi household. I pushed open the door while Kohaku got out from the other side.

"I'm nervous," Kohaku confessed to me in a whisper after I slammed the car door shut.

"So am I," I admitted. But why? It was just Kagome, my best friend.

Kohaku ducked his head to hide his blushing face. "I really do like Rin," he murmured. "I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend tonight."

I smiled at him. "I wish you the best of luck, kid," I said, mussing his thick brown hair.

He let out a hybrid of a laugh and a sigh. He began straightening his suit and fixing his hair, trying to make himself look picture-worthy. I found myself doing the same thing.

We both paused at the door, neither of us moving.

I looked down at him. "Aren't you gonna…?" I motioned to the doorbell.

He shook his head violently. "I don't wanna do it!"

"Well, I don't wanna do it either!"

"You ring it; you're older!"

"You're closer!"

We glared at each other until I finally sighed in defeat. Might as well be the mature one. With the pad of my thumb, I pressed the doorbell. The door was immediately yanked open by Mrs. Higurashi, aka Kaori.

"Inuyasha! Kohaku!" she greeted, all smiles and sunshine and picture-taking. "How are you boys tonight?" The digital camera was constantly clicking and flashing. I felt like we were being interviewed on live TV instead of just picking up our prom dates.

"I'm doing good," Kohaku answered politely.

"Fine," I lamely put in.

Kaori smiled. "Good!" She paused for a moment, then turned her head towards the staircase to shriek, "_Rin! Kagome! Your dates are here!_"

"Okay!" the two daughters called back.

Rin appeared first. Just as I'd predicted, she wore an orange dress. It was a knee-length dress with straps, similar to Hitomi's dress, but in a different color. Kaori was taking so many pictures of Rin descending the staircase, that it made me wonder how much memory the damned camera had.

Five minutes slowly went by. Rin and Kohaku had linked arms, waiting rather patiently for the older Higurashi sister to appear. Kaori, on the other hand…

"_Damn it, Kagome! Hurry up! Inuyasha's waiting!_"

"I'm coming!" Kagome called back.

Kaori groaned. She looked down at her camera and pressed a few buttons. Then, she looked up at me and beamed. "Now, Inuyasha, don't do anything inappropriate. I may want adorable grandchildren, but not until after you and Kagome graduate!"

My face was so red that a tomato would look pale compared to my flushed face. Kaori giggled and snapped another embarrassing photo of my face.

"Oh, Inuyasha, your reaction was priceless." Kaori touched my arm and laughed some more. Suddenly, she sobered up. "But I'm serious. No sex, no drugs, no alcohol, no vandalizing, no beer, no gangs, no violence, and be back by curfew."

"C-Curfew?" I stuttered, feeling a drop of sweat trickle down my temples.

She nodded. "That's right. Midnight. She better be home by midnight, or this mother will smash a pumpkin on your head."

Mentioning Disney movies, eh? And yet I loved this woman like a second mother.

Kaori's brown eyes flickered up to the top of the staircase, and she gasped. Beside me, I saw Kohaku's eyes widen a bit and Rin's smile broaden. Swallowing a nervous lump in my throat, I forced myself to look up.

There was Kagome, looking lovely as ever. For a moment, I thought I heard wedding bells. I swear, Kagome looked like a young bride. Her dress was a pure white ball gown, strapless and almost sparkling under the bright light of the foyer…and Kaori's camera. Kagome, being Kagome, left her hair down, except she curled it carefully into ringlets. She wore makeup, too. Just enough to enhance her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" Kaori beat me to the compliments. She went to Kagome at the foot of the stairs, gushing about her daughter's prettiness and snapping more photos. Kagome smiled and blushed, trying to avoid staring straight into the camera lens.

"Okay, picture time!" Kaori announced.

"Picture time? What was _that_ back there?" I asked.

"Hush, Inuyasha. Now put your arm around Kagome."

I stepped forward and gingerly put an arm around my best friend. For some reason, seeing her in a dress that strongly resembled a wedding gown, I thought she looked so vulnerable and fragile. I was afraid that if I hugged her like I normally did, then I'd break her.

Kagome leaned her head against my chest and smiled for the endless stream of pictures.

After our little—and by little, I meant fifteen-minute-long—photo shoot, it was Rin and Kohaku's turn.

Kagome and I stepped closer to the front door, out of the picture-taking zone. She stood a few feet away from me, inspecting her nails, which I noticed were French-manicured. She glanced up at me a few times, as if expecting me to speak first.

I gulped, then mumbled, "You look beautiful, Kagome."

She smiled. "Thank you!" She gave me a once-over. I started getting self-conscious, thinking there was lint all over it or that Miroku discreetly painted the limo seats with red paint or something. Instead of an insult like I was expecting, Kagome said, "You look good in a tux."

I hummed what was meant to be a thank you. We both looked over at her mom, who was scolding Kohaku for not smiling wide enough.

"Your mom…" I trailed off. Kagome got the message.

"Mom!" she called. Kaori stopped lecturing poor Kohaku and turned. Kagome linked arms with me. "We're going to go now."

"Okay then! Oh, and Inuyasha?" I turned to look at her. "Remember: Midnight. Or else…" She dragged a finger across her throat. My eyes widened, and Kaori laughed. "Have fun! But not too much…!"

"_Moooooom!_" Rin and Kagome whined in unison.

Whoa. Déjà vu.

Kohaku and Rin left the house first. Then Kagome and I followed. Kaori continued shouting goodbyes and taking pictures, just like what my own mother did. Was this normal for mothers with teenaged children?

"So," I said. Kagome looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Did you and the girls coordinate your dresses or something?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Look at all the dresses and you'll see what I mean."

Kagome wrinkled her brows in confusion. When we got to the limo, I did the gentlemanly thing and opened the door for her.

"Kagome!" everyone in the car greeted.

"Huzzah!" Miroku cried.

"You wore the dress!" Ayame squealed. "Yay!"

"You look so cute, Kagome!" Kikyou prattled. The girls laughed at Kikyou's weird baby voice.

"Thank you!" Kagome mimicked Kikyou's baby voice, making her friends laugh. When Kagome got in and sat down, she said, "Whoa! It's like a Skittles commercial in here!"

Sango giggled. "What?"

"Our dresses are different colors," Kagome said. She looked up at me as I slid into the seat beside her.

"Told ya," I said.

The other girls looked at each other's dresses.

"Whoa!" Ayumi said. "I didn't even notice!"

The rest of the limo ride was spent laughing and chatting. However, I didn't say much since every time Kagome's bare arm brushed against mine, I felt my face get strangely hot.

* * *

Twitterpated.

Ugh. Damned movie. It's getting all these stupid ideas in my head.

Me being twitterpated.

_HA!_

I was sitting on one of the folding chairs with the group. We grabbed a bunch of chairs and set them in a circle, yelling in order to be heard over the thumping bass of the music. Kagome and her friends were dancing while I talked to the guys. Sesshoumaru and Kagura were somewhere with their own group of buddies.

I looked around at the smiling faces of my friends. At the moment, the people sitting in the circle were Ayumi, Hojo, Kouga, Miroku, Bankotsu, Souta, Kohaku, and Hitomi.

Bankotsu and Kouga were drinking cups of punch, even though everyone who went to Shikon High's proms knew that the punch was always spiked. The two guys didn't care, though.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted over the music. Right now, "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga was playing. It was one of Kagome's favorite songs, so she was most likely dancing and singing along to it with her friends.

"What?" I yelled back.

Miroku leaned closer to me so he could talk into my ear. "Are you twitterpated yet?"

I jerked away from him, giving him a weird look. Did he read my mind? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to admit," Miroku said, smirking as he leaned back in his chair, "Kagome looks hot."

"You _do_ realize you're dating Sango, right?"

"I know, I know." He waved a hand as he took a sip from a can of soda he bought. "I'm just saying Kagome looks cute from a friend's point of view. Besides…" He looked at me, his smirk growing wider. "I saw how you looked at her in the limo."

I crossed my arms and scowled. "I don't what the hell you're blabbering on about," I lied. Miroku was wise enough to just shrug and continue chatting with the others. If he kept talking to me about how I was head over heels for Kagome—which I wasn't—then I probably would've punched him in the gut.

A few minutes passed by, and then a slow song began playing. "Forever Young" by Alphaville. I recognized this song. It played in the movie _Napoleon Dynamite_.

Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kagome squatting beside me.

"What's up?" I asked. In the back of my mind, I was praying that she wasn't going to ask me to dance. Especially now. I mean, I don't know how to waltz or slow dance. _At all_.

She leaned closer to me so I could hear her better. "Inuyasha, you haven't danced with me all night."

"You want me to dance with you?" I was stunned. Even though I was expecting something like this to happen, it still shocked me that Kagome actually asked me. Or implied it, I mean.

She nodded eagerly. "Please?" she begged.

I sighed. I set my can of soda underneath my chair and got up. Kagome beamed and bounced out of excitement. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me onto the dance floor. Once we found an open space, we stood near the middle of the mass of dancers, facing each other.

"You're gonna have to walk me through this," I said.

She laughed. "Okay, do you know where to put your hands?"

"On your butt?" Her jaw dropped, and I laughed. "I'm kidding!" I chuckled out.

She smiled, then said, "Seriously, do you know?"

Uncertainly, I put my right hand on the small of her back, and held her right hand in my left. "Like this, right?"

She nodded. "Yup. Now all you do is sway to the beat."

I didn't move. She didn't either, since she expected me to lead. "Kagome, I think you should lead," I said.

"Fine." She placed her left hand on my shoulder, then guided me through the simple dance steps. I couldn't believe I had a hard time learning the waltz when I was younger; it was easy!

"See?" Kagome said when the slow song ended. "You did it!"

I nodded. "Ookay!" I said, spinning around on my heel. "I'm going to go sit now."

"What?" Kagome grabbed my arm. "You can't be serious!"

"Uh…well, I kind of am."

She stamped her foot. "Inuyasha!"

"What?"

The music blaring in the background was "Down" by Jay Sean. I loved this song, but it's a little difficult to enjoy a song if you're having an argument with your friend.

Kagome frowned. "Come on, Inuyasha. I want you to dance!"

I sighed, raking a hand through my hair, pushing back my bangs from my forehead. Around us, the dancers were practically grinding each other to death. I didn't know you grinded to a song like "Down." Eh, whatever. "Kagome," I said, "I don't like dancing. I'm only here because you asked me to."

She rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a whiner. I asked you to the prom so that you wouldn't be at home."

"And what makes you think I want to be here with you?"

Her lips parted as if to retort, but her lower lip trembled a bit. That's when I knew I crossed the line. I really should've thought before I spoke. I didn't mean it the way she was interpreting it. Feeling like a total jackass, I saw her brown eyes sparkling with tears threatening to pour out and ruin her makeup.

"Kagome, wait—"

She turned and ran, disappearing through the throng of dancers.

* * *

I looked around miserably. It seemed like everybody was all happy and paired up. I was sitting alone in my chair with my hands cupped around a soda can when my hands should've been holding Kagome's as we danced horribly to the thumping music. Instead, she was somewhere else, probably crying. Earlier that night, all of my friends were sitting in a crooked circle, laughing and chatting over drinks. Now, they were all with their dates, either kissing or dancing.

On the dance floor, I saw Souta and Hitomi currently swaying to a slow song. To my right, I saw Ayame somehow managing to hold a conversation with a drunk Kouga. Across the room, Miroku and Sango were leaving the gym to get some fresh air—or to make out. Who knows.

As my gaze wandered around the gigantic gym, I caught a glimpse of Kohaku and Rin. Normally, I wouldn't stare at Rin, but I hadn't realized until now how similar she looked to Kagome. Even though her curled black hair was slightly shorter than Kagome's and she was more petite, she was almost Kagome's mirror image.

And then I felt the urge to find Kagome and envelope her in my arms and hold her close and…I just had to find her.

I stood up and tossed my half-empty can of soda into a nearby trash can. Using my keen demonic senses, I tried to pick up Kagome's scent. It was fruitless, since all I could smell was perfume and cologne. It was making me sick, so I nearly sprinted out of the gym. Once outside, I greedily inhaled the fresh air.

"I already have a date," I heard a familiar voice say. My ears twitched.

"Oh yeah?" replied a male voice. "Who?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi. He's, uh…he's my boyfriend."

"Really? Then why isn't he here with you?"

"He's, uh…going to the bathroom."

"Oh, come on, Kagome. Just one dance."

"I don't want to—Go away!"

I snarled, feeling my hands clench tightly at my sides. I instantly broke into a sprint, heading towards Kagome's irritated voice. Once I was nearby, I saw Kagome and some asshole standing beside a large tree. The guy was trying to grab for her wrist, but she was stepping away from him. Eventually, he lunged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders. She cried out, then began thrashing about. That's when I was pissed.

I felt my blood boil. Then I felt my body pulsing. It was a strange sensation that I knew all too well. I knew I had to stop before I ended up losing control of myself. I keeled over, fisting my hands in my hair. I tried and tried, but I could feel my demon blood taking over. I felt my claws grow longer, my fangs grow sharper, my blood becoming uncomfortably hot.

And then, with a treacherous growl, I lunged towards Kagome and the guy. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Kagome's face. In her eyes, you could see relief. And fear. But you could also see that she had also been crying.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up! Say something!"

I stirred. A voice was telling me to wake up. I wanted to, yet at the same time I just wanted to sleep the night away. I wanted to just lay wherever I was and sleep for the rest of my life.

"Inuyasha!"

I tiredly blinked open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Kagome's concerned face, which instantly became pacified when her eyes met mine.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she said, smiling.

"What…? What are talking about? Why are you in my room?"

She frowned. "Your room? Dude, we're outside the school gym."

I wrinkled my brows. I couldn't think straight. "W-Why?"

"_Why?_" Kagome looked worried, yet agitated. "Because we went to the prom and—wait." She blinked, staring down at me. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Ugh." I sat up, holding my head. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black trousers. Was I wearing a tuxedo? And, if I was, where the hell was the black blazer? I spent a lot of money renting that tux and—ugh, never mind. I looked around. Kagome was wearing a pure white ball gown. Her black ringlets fell over her bare shoulders as she knelt beside me, looking at me curiously. "Kagome?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…tell me what happened?"

"Oh. Uh…" She looked down at her lap, fidgeting. "You kind of…transformed."

"Transformed? Like Sailor Moon?"

"Uh…" She sweat-dropped. "Not quite." Then, she looked at me, her expression once again concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing the back of her hand to my forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed. "You're coming down with a fever. Come on, I'll take you to my house. You can spend the night."

She tried to help me up, but I was too heavy for her. Knees trembling and legs too weak to function properly, I staggered up and leaned against Kagome as we slowly stumbled towards a big black limo.

* * *

"Are you sure he's not drunk?"

"Positive, Mom. He bought a soda instead of drinking the punch."

"Oh. Good." Kaori looked down at me, holding up a thermometer. "Inuyasha, open your mouth."

I obliged, and she stuck the thermometer under my tongue. I was currently in the guest room, laying in the bed, tucked in. I was still wearing my tux and Kagome was still wearing her dress, but neither she nor her mom seemed to notice. Or care, for that matter.

Kagome was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching me intently. Her curled hair was kind of mussed up and her hairline was gleaming with nervous sweat. Her white dress, wrinkled in a few places, had some grass stains on the flowing skirt. It was probably from when she was kneeling beside me while I was unconscious.

Kaori pulled out the thermometer and checked the temperature. She winced. "One-oh-three." She patted my hand. "Looks like you'll be spending the night. I'll go call your mom and tell her what happened." She turned to her daughter. "Kagome, make sure he eats the soup."

Kagome nodded, and then Kaori left the room. Once the door clicked shut, Kagome heaved a sigh. She looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

She smiled softly, rolling her eyes. "I meant memory-wise, but it was good to know."

"Oh. Well…" I glanced up at the ceiling. "It's always like this after I become a demon."

"Mm." Kagome nodded, but she looked away.

I pursed my lips, looking down at my lap. "Listen," I said. "If you're scared, you don't have to stay." I looked at the steaming bowl of soup sitting on the bedside table. "I can eat the soup by myself. Don't need you to do the airplane thing and feed my like a baby—"

Her head whirled around to face me. "What are you talking about?" she almost shouted. "I'm not scared of you!"

I flinched a bit. And, as I traced my finger over the floral pattern of the bedspread, I felt an abrupt temptation—an urge to tell her.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we watched _Bambi_?"

"Uh, yeah. We watched it last night." She looked clueless as to why I was suddenly mentioning a Disney movie.

"Well…do you remember the part when the owl was telling Bambi about being twitterpated?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

"And do you remember what he said you were supposed to feel when you were twitterpated?"

She rocked her head to the side a few times. "Kind of," she responded. "I remember he said something about getting weak in the knees, your head getting in a whirl, and then you feel light as a feather. He also said that before you know it—"

"You're walking on air," I finished.

She nodded. "Right." Then, she raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…to be honest…" I fidgeted for a moment before finally sighing and meeting Kagome's questioning gaze. "That's how I feel when I'm with you."

Her pale face instantly became red. I could see it even by lamplight.

"O-Oh," she stuttered, staring down at her lap. "I...I see."

I shrugged, trying to look indifferent by her reaction. I was kind of hoping for an _I-love-you-too-Inuyasha_, but I guess that's a little too cliché. I started tucking myself in. "Just thought I'd let you know," I said to her. I reached over to pull the thin metal chain and turned off the lamp.

Silence.

In the darkness, Kagome didn't move, nor did she utter a single word. I could barely even hear her breathing. I was afraid that she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen or something. Maybe I should say something to—

"You _idiot_!"

"Wha—?"

A cushion whacked me directly in the face. What was going on? Why was she suddenly yelling at me and being violent? Isn't it bad enough that I have a fever?

Kagome flicked on the lights, blinding me. I winced and covered my eyes. "What the hell, Kagome?" I half-shouted.

She was standing by the bedroom door, her arms folded over her chest. "You are such an idiot!" she shrieked. "A moron! A fool! A doofus!"

"Doofus?" I repeated. "Well, excuse me for confessing my love to you!" I couldn't believe I was arguing with Kagome. Not only did I have a fever, but I also just confessed to her, for crying out loud! I yanked the blankets off me, kicked my legs off the bed, and stomped towards her. She stomped, too, meeting up with me in the middle of the guest room.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to just confess to me!" she said. "Now, of all times! After prom when we are seniors while you just went demon and passed out and have a fever!"

"What does that have to do with my confession? I like you, and I don't think me passing out has anything to do with how I feel about you!"

"Still, I can't believe it took you _this_ long to return my feelings!"

"Well, I—" Wait. _Return_? "Return your feelings?"

Kagome's face paled for a fraction of a second before turning cherry red. She spun around on her heel. "Oh, would ya look at the time! I bet _Courage The Cowardly Dog_ is on right now! Can't miss my favorite show—"

"Kagome." I jogged to block the only exit out of the room. However, my fever was getting worse. I felt lightheaded and dizzy and nauseous. Give me a few more seconds and I bet I would've vomited out my dinner all over the carpet. I leaned back against the door and slid down until my body was curled up in a fetal position. I felt awful. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome was kneeling beside me, brushing some of my silver hair out of my eyes.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay?"

She drew back her hand. "Jeez, is your time of the month coming up?"

"For the last time, stop calling it that! And FYI, the new moon isn't for another two weeks."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, lifting my upper body up. "Let's get you into bed and I'll give you some more medicine."

I allowed her to practically drag me to the bed. She tucked me in and let for a minute to retrieve the medicine from the bathroom down the hallway. She gave me a spoonful of disgusting green liquid.

"There," she said. "Now this will make your fever go away _and_ put you to sleep."

"Good." I closed my eyes. I could feel the medicine already doing its job. The nausea was gradually going away, and I was feeling very sleepy. I yawned.

Kagome smiled. "I guess I'll let you go to sleep now." She twisted the cap back onto the bottle of medicine and set the bottle and the spoon on the bedside table beside the untouched bowl of soup. She flipped off the light switch, then went back to me. She gently brushed my bangs out of my half-lidded eyes. "Good night," she whispered.

"'Night," I managed to mumble out.

Something warm pressed against my lips. It was there and gone so quickly. I was barely awake, and I was wondering what that warm feeling was until Kagome softly stroked my face.

"I am twitterpated with you, too, Inuyasha."


End file.
